Dispirited
by Nelisabetha
Summary: After 6 years, Haku finally leaves the Spirit World to see Chihiro, but they've hardly spent any time together when Haku leaves her again. Not by choice.
1. Chapter One: Insert decent title here

Disclaimers Note: I do not own Spirited Away, or any of the characters in this story except for Lucy and Martha. And I kind of don't own them either, because when I created those characters I was thinking of Lucy Liu and my old friend, Martha. But they aren't going to be anything like the actress and my old friend! I swear! I just liked their names. O(^_^)O  
  
Nelisabetha: I had this story on another name, but I didn't like it, so I removed it and got a new Pen Name. I got a new Pen Name because I didn't like my old one, lol. But I like my story now, and my Pen Name, and if I get reviews, I might just continue writing!  
  
Martha: She's going to continue it anyway, even if she gets no reviews. Because she made this chapter sooo short.  
  
Lucy: Who cares if it's short? She's going to write as much as anyone else. Just not all in one chapter.  
  
Martha: LOOK! FOOD!  
  
Lucy: WHERE!?  
  
Nelisa: How does she stay so skinny when she's always stuffing her face? Oh, well.. To the story!  
  
'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'  
  
Chihiro sat on her bed, listening to her friends, Martha and Lucy argue.  
  
"I'm hungry. Can't we go down and get a midnight snack?" Lucy asked Martha.  
  
"It's a midnight snack when you eat it at midnight! Besides, we ate only half an hour ago. You're hungry already?" Martha rolled her eyes and picked up a magazine.  
  
"I'll bring up the fridge, so we won't have to run down every 5 minutes." Chihiro joked, laughing. Lucy threw a pillow at her. "Haha, that's very funny. Now seriously!"  
  
Chihiro blinked and got up off the bed. She picked up a pillow and hit Lucy upside the head. "It's not even midnight yet!"  
  
"One minute before, big deal!" Lucy tackled Chihiro to the ground. Martha moved her cup of OJ before either of them had the chance to knock it over. "Hey, you told me you didn't have any juice left!" Lucy exclaimed, getting up off the ground and peering into Martha's cup. "That's just wrong." She pretended to be sad, then downed the OJ before Martha could say anything.  
  
"I'm going to need more juice now.. " Martha said, taking her cup back. "Thanks, much, Luce."  
  
*************************  
  
Haku watched the three girls joke and laugh from the window. It had been so long since he'd seen Chihiro. '6 years. I wonder if she misses me.' Haku thought about this for a moment. "Probably not. She doesn't seem like it. I've been trying 6 years, trying to escape from the Spirit World to see you, Chihiro. I wonder if I was just wasting my time. The only way to know.. Is to see. Soon."  
  
*************************  
  
Chihiro looked out the window, thinking she saw something. "Must've been a trick of the light or something." She whispered so her friends couldn't hear her. "I thought I saw Haku." 


	2. Chapter Two: Hello

Disclaimers: I do not own Spirited Away, or any of the characters except Lucy and Martha.  
  
Nelisa: I just want to say.. Thankie for the review! I would have had this chappie out sooner, but my computer froze up and I had to restart without saving it, so I had to rewrite. But it's here, so I guess that's all that matters. Hehe.  
  
Martha: Uhm.. Yes, what she said. Oh, I was thinking that I should have a bigger role in the story, not as big as Chihiro or Haku, but darn close. What do you think?  
  
Nelisa: Dream on.  
  
Martha: But if the fans like me-  
  
Nelisa: The fans can choose who they want to have a bigger role. Now hush. Where's Lucy, by the way?  
  
Lucy: Right here! I just had lunch.. And what a lunch it was!  
  
Nelisa: But, you had lunch ten minutes ago..  
  
Martha: Lucy loves to eat, you know that!  
  
'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'  
  
The next day, the three girls went out to a new shopping mall to buy shoes.  
  
"Why are we buying shoes, again? We've all got enough shoes already." Martha asked.  
  
"Yes, but that's all we can afford." Chihiro smiled. She'd already forgotten about the other night, when she thought she saw Haku.  
  
"Why didn't we ask our parents for more money?" Lucy groaned. "I'm hungry."  
  
"Needing a reminder already? You're always hungry, Luce." Martha grinned and lightly hit Lucy on the shoulder.  
  
"Ow!" Lucy smirked, and pretended Martha hit her hard enough to make her collapse. A tall boy with long, dark blue hair and jade green eyes saw this, and walked over to help Lucy up. Chihiro shook her head, and looked up at the boy.  
  
'I recognize him, from somewhere.. He looks almost like-' Chihiro interrupted her own thoughts, "Haku?" She asked the boy. He'd helped Lucy up, making Martha slightly jealous. "Faker." Martha hissed when Luce walked back over to her friend. But she was smiling.  
  
"Chihiro?" Haku asked. He already knew it was her. He just wanted her to say it really was, though why he didn't know.  
  
Chihiro nodded. "It's been a while." She laughed nervously. She didn't want to get all excited when her friends were standing right there.  
  
"You two know eachother?" Lucy asked, looking between them. Haku and Chihiro nodded. "Old friends."  
  
Haku looked Chihiro over. She was still kind of plain, but always beautiful in his eyes. Her brown hair was now down to the middle of her back, but was held high on her head with the purple band her friends had made for her in the Spirit World. She was a lot taller, still scrawny, but she'd gained weight.  
  
Chihiro looked Haku over. His hair looked as it did the last time she'd seen him. He was taller, and looked leaner, more muscular. Not that he wasn't lean or muscular the last time she had seen him. His jade green eyes were no longer dead and cold, they were filled with emotion.  
  
"Oh, come on. Make with the hugs so we can get back to shopping, already!!" Martha and Lucy laughed.  
  
Chihiro heard someone calling out Haku's name. "I think someone is looking for you." She nodded towards a tall woman, who was loaded up with shopping bags. Then she smiled. "I'll see you around, hopefully."  
  
Haku took her hand for a moment, then let go and ran off to help the woman with the bags.  
  
Chihiro was still smiling after him, but then she frowned. There were so many questions she needed to ask. Like, how did he find a way out of the Spirit World? She thought, since apartments were built over his river ages ago, he had no place in the Human World. Her world. How was he free from Yu-Baba's (Help me out here, did I spell it right?) contract? She supposed she would just have to wait until her next meeting with him.  
  
'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'  
  
Nelisa: I honestly thought I could have made their meeting after 6 years a little more interesting. Yeah, I know, I should have made them hug or.. Or kiss.. Or something. But, everyone does that already. I just thought I should make it different. It sucks, I know. And I didn't want to make Chihiro beautiful, because you'd be expecting that, wouldn't you? But she is beautiful in Haku's eyes!  
  
Lucy: Chihiro is lucky, I guess. But I think Haku should get a haircut, and spikey hair! What does everyone else think?  
  
Martha: I think so too. I also think I should get a bigger role.  
  
Nelisa: Of course you do, Martha, of course you do. Please review, all! 


	3. Chapter Three: Hello, again

Nelisa: Hey, everyone! I'm trying to add a new chapter everyday, but I've got some serious writers-block going on, here! Erm.. Maybe I should send this Fic in another direction, change the summary. But that summary was so beautiful! -sob-  
  
Lucy: I think you should too!  
  
Martha: Oh.. Well, I was thinking that you should maybe make Martha the new friend with the secret in her past that could tear the Human and Spirit Worlds both apart. Like, explain how Chihiro had only been friends with her about a year? It would probably be worth a few chapters..  
  
Nelisa: MARTHA! I'M CHANGING THE DIRECTION OF THE STORY, AND YOU AREN'T GETTING THAT BIG A ROLE!! I know I'll have to give Lucy and Martha fair roles.. Oh, and I'm not changing any of the chapters I already have! Like I said, just the direction..  
  
Martha: Fine, fine, whatever. Too bad you can't change the fact that Lucy is a great, huge pig!  
  
Lucy: -looks up, holding a sub and coke- What?  
  
Martha: Just.. Go back to eating, will you?  
  
Nelisa: I'm going to have to think for a bit.. Need ideas.. But I don't want to use anyone elses..  
  
Martha: I have an idea!  
  
Nelisa: So do I, and no, you aren't getting a bigger role than Chihiro!  
  
Martha: Darn it.  
  
'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'  
  
Chihiro hung, upside down, off of her bed. Martha called her, then three-wayed Luce so they could talk about boys, clothes, boys, tv, boys, and Haku.  
  
"So, what's the story with that Haku guy? Where'd you meet him?" Lucy asked, her mouth full of food.  
  
"There is NO story. I just knew him from... " She paused for a moment. "My old neighborhood." Chihiro hoped they would buy it.  
  
"Chihiro, you're lying through your teeth! Tell us the truth. You didn't.. Meet him online did you? Because you didn't seem like you wanted to shop with us after he was there, and I think-" Martha was talking very fast, and beginning to annoy Chi.  
  
"You think too much! Look, I didn't meet him online. He's not a criminal or anything. He hasn't broken any laws.. Unless you include breaking my heart." Chihiro had to be honest with them. But she could leave a few details out.  
  
"You used to date him? How long ago was this?" Lucy asked, trying to be sympathetic, but she needed more information!  
  
"No, I didn't date him. Not exactly.. I mean.. Well, I don't know what I mean. We were really good friends, and he made a promise I thought he couldn't keep. But he did. So it's ok." Chi explained.  
  
"Oh, well.. What promise?" Martha asked.  
  
Chihiro paused for a moment, thinking how she could twist the story around a bit. "When I was living in my old neighborhood, he was vacationing there. I met him at a carnival, and we started hanging out a lot. 2 weeks after we met, he had to leave, but he promised we would meet again. I waited 6 years before I gave up on him. And now he's here. That's the.. " Chihiro couldn't say 'whole story.' She'd feel so guilty. "That's most of the story. The important parts anyway."  
  
"Sorry, Chihiro. Sorry he made you wait so long. But he's here, and isn't that what matters?" Martha replied, laughing nervously.  
  
"Of course it is. I'm glad he's here, but I have so many questions. Like how has he been? What kept him so long? Questions like that." Chihiro heard her mother calling her down. "Look, I have to get off. I think my mom wants me to set the table." After her friends said 'bye' and hung up, she got off the phone and hung it up on the nightstand next to her bed. Chihiro was halfway down the stairs before her mother called her again.  
  
"Mom? Need help setting the table?" She asked.  
  
"You can do that in a bit, but there's someone here to see you." Her mother pointed towards the door, which was open and revealing a tall boy with dark hair. She smiled and walked back into the kitchen, talking about teenagers these days. Chihiro didn't think her mom liked Haku's long, dark hair.  
  
She walked over to the door. "Haku." Chi nodded, smiling. "What brings you here?" She resisted the urge to hug him to death, to kiss him, right there. Even to swing out at him for making her wait so long. She wasn't blushing, but her cheeks felt hot when the thought of jumping into his arms and kissing him went through her mind, then cooled down when she saw herself punching him.  
  
"Chihiro.. I'm so sorry." Haku said, shuffling his feet and looking at the floor in shame. "I'm sorry I made you wait so long. But, when I managed to get out of the Spirit World, the thought of you forgetting me, and forgetting everything about the Spirit World crossed my mind. I was scared to come see you." He talked quickly, but clearly so he wouldn't have to repeat himself.  
  
Chihiro smiled. "You're pigeon toed?" Haku frowned. He couldn't see how she found humour in this situation, while he wanted to run like a scared little boy. He looked up and straightened his feet, arms folded behind his back. "Chihiro.."  
  
"I'm only joking! Look, Haku-" Before she could finish, Haku had already stepped forward and grabbed her arms. She cut short when he moved in, so close their noses were almost touching. Then he pressed his lips against hers. For a moment, Chihiro was surprised, but now she was positively melting. She was half glad her parents weren't spying. 'Thank the Lord they're busy with dinner.'  
  
They kissed for what, to Chihiro, seemed to be eternity. But to anyone else who might have been watching, only a minute or so.  
  
Haku pulled away, embarrassed. "Sorry." He mumbled, wanting to disapear for that moment.  
  
"No, no." She giggled, and once she started, she couldn't stop. Chihiro had to cover her mouth. Haku knew she was laughing, but didn't care. (Yes, giggled! I hate that word, but she couldn't burst out laughing)  
  
"Sorry. I couldn't help it." Chihiro grinned, then her face turned serious again. "Haku, there are so many questions I need you to answer."  
  
"I know, Chihiro. Maybe we should go somewhere. I have a lot to say." Haku smiled.  
  
"Good, because I have a lot to ask!" Chihiro grabbed his hand and led him upstairs, into her room. "We can sit out on the roof." She informed him, opening a window and climbing out. Haku did the same, and as soon as he was comfortable, she started up.  
  
"First of all, what the hell took you so long?? And how in the world did you free yourself from Yu-Baba's contract? Your river was built over, you had no place to go! You're a River Spirit, you aren't meant to be human. How is everyone in the Spirit World? Granny? Rin? Is everyone ok?" Chihiro took a deep breath, and was about to start speaking again, but Haku held up his hand.  
  
"Slow down, Chihiro. It took me 6 years to free myself of the contract. I'll tell you about it in a minute. There was a way back into the Human World, only.. I'd be.. Well, human. I'll also tell you about that, too. Everyone is fine, I swear. Rin is pretty much Yu-Baba's right hand now, but she treats everyone like they treat her."  
  
"In other words, like dirt?" She smiled, joking, and let him continue.  
  
"Haha." He smiled. "Anyway, Yu-Baba has a heart. Or, she treats her workers a lot better since you left."  
  
"I think you need to tell me how you got out, and freed yourself of the contract." Chihiro smiled, and layed back, ready to listen.  
  
'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'  
  
Nelisa: When I was writing it, this chapter looked a lot longer! But I know.. Or, I hope it's a lot longer than the last. I'm sorry about the giggling, it scared me too.. And the kiss. It was... Strange. Scared me, even. I never would have thought of Haku and Chihiro KISSING! But I had to do it, I thought it would add a little SPICE to the story. lol. ^-^  
  
Lucy: Woah.. I think you're actually getting better at writing.  
  
Martha: I think so.. Or do I? I don't know.. Hmph. Maybe if those reviewers told us what they thought?  
  
Nelisa: Erm.. Ok.. Do tell us what you think, will ya? And, I would also like to say.. I'm changing the summary for sure. xD Oh, yes.. I'm working on the next chapter now, so when I get a few more reviews I'll have it there and ready to upload. Of course, when I really need to work on school, I'm INSPIRED! Peace! 


End file.
